


CONCRETE

by DisorderedFlame



Series: The 120 Days of Hastinapur - 象城的一百二十天 [2]
Category: Les 120 journées de Sodome | The 120 Days of Sodom - Marquis de Sade, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接上一篇《CONCERTO》，亂起標題依舊。仍然是一個安靜的索多瑪120天PARO.<br/>依舊是學得來薩德侯爵的皮毛學不來內核。</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONCRETE

**Author's Note:**

> ……我覺得要自己打上MB的標籤都有點心虛。  
> 依舊法國貴族AU梗。  
> 象城的一百二十天系列。至於是象城而不是天帝城主要是因為擲骰子的時候舅舅這麼說了。  
> 我真的不想黑，我只是太污。  
> 一句話可以總結為索多瑪120天paro，要是不小心戳進來的，如覺得自己還有那麼一點點不能接受以下提及的情節，都請不要抱任何饒幸心理趕快點叉。  
> WARNING：鬼師，強迫性行為，誘奸未成年人，父子亂倫，還有跟梅毒病人玩這種情節。全員已壞。  
> 繼續使用代稱，已經盡力區分稱呼。  
> 解碼在最後。

這天下午前來講故事的乃是瓦萊麗，她是與瑪爾維娜十分親近的朋友，瑪爾維娜常與她講述見聞，故她也對公爵府上之事知之甚多：

 

> 想必各位老爺已經聽我的女友說過勃艮第公爵的諸多事跡，而今天我所講述的仍然是圍繞著他進行。此事要從我們的公爵年少時說起：公爵的父親當年名聲不錯，與主教頗有交情。眾所周知，公爵的父親在他還是懵懂的年紀就一命嗚呼，這在人們眼中正直善良的人，竟是在與他的情婦交歡之時命喪花下！而他那年輕美麗的情人哪裡想得到這般可怕的事會落在自己頭上！唉！在這之後她就難免是丟了魂兒，帶著一對年幼的雙胞胎託付給那情夫的夫人，即公爵的母親，哭著請求原諒並請她照顧這兩個不幸的孩子，回頭就在自己的房間點起了火，命喪火海了！主教十分可憐這幾個孩子，待他們寬厚慈愛，如同父親對待自己的兒子，真是個具備了世上一切美德的善人！幾個孩子之中他尤其喜歡我們的公爵，常常帶他出席宴會，結識許多達官貴人，奇人異士。這之中有一位異邦人，來自遙遠的印度，想必在當地也是聲名顯赫的王貴！而他之後還成了主教的座上賓——各位老爺，世界上還會有比一個異教徒成了主教的座上賓來得更讓人詫異的嗎？也不知道是因為公爵從小就對異鄉的風土人情十分喜歡，便輕易掉進了那異教徒的陷阱；抑或是主教有眼無珠，竟讓那異教徒進了公爵的房間，將這可憐的羔羊送進了虎口！
> 
>  
> 
> 我們的公爵從小就聰明伶俐，而且父親生前頗有名望，自然受到許多人的喜愛；而在他喪父之後，他與幾個兄弟又受到主教的關心和憐愛，這麼一來，縱是有人因為他們的父親是以命喪情婦裙下這種不體面的方式死去而瞧不起他們，也不得不看在主教的臉上給幾分薄面！唉！不知道這是幸運還是不幸，畢竟與他接近的人有這麼多，誰也不知道他們心裡盤算著什麼呢！也正是因為他年少不諳世事，才讓那魔鬼得逞！眾所周知，公爵從年少時起就十分喜愛異邦風物，直到現在這習慣也不曾變改。主教想必是知道這一點，才會令那來客前去公爵府上講述見聞：偏偏公爵的母親和他那幾個弟弟都不感興趣，最後她便是讓他留下與公爵去單獨細說，自己則帶著公爵的弟弟們外出玩耍去了。這異教徒就是這麼得了手！那魔鬼說讓他嘗試當地的食物，而公爵不知道是出於好奇抑或是對這主教的座上賓的信任，竟欣然應允了！隨後這異教徒對公爵說起了那推崇淫慾的異教教義，聽了這些無恥的話以後公爵自然是羞愧難當，畢竟從不會有人對他說這般不體面的話！那魔鬼對他說，“我的孩子啊！對悅樂的追求乃是人之常情，而只要服從於正法，這之中就沒有不正當的！”還說什麼“與你們這裡不同，在我們的國家，情事也一樣修行里不可或缺的一環！”各位老爺，這魔鬼就這樣一步一步，將獵物引進了他的陷阱！這無知的羔羊既已被迷惑，又吃下那異教徒給的食物，就只得任憑這魔鬼擺佈了！他吃下那異教徒給的食物之後不免頭昏目眩，那異教徒卻說這是他們修行之中常有的事。那魔鬼見公爵神志不清，就假意要讓其休息，在床榻之上將那阻礙他的一切都除去，隨即用繩子將公爵綁了起來！這麼一來，公爵就更加是無力反抗！這魔鬼的胯下物事十三法吋，周長七法吋，尚是年少而未經人事的公爵又如何承受得起？可是，上帝啊，這獵物縱是哭喊得再可憐，再撕心裂肺，如何誠懇的哀求他放過自己都已是徒勞了！那異教徒令公爵跪在床上，用與野獸無異的方式開始了暴行。之後他似乎還覺得這不足夠似的，又趁機繼續蠱惑他！那魔鬼竟然說，“孩子啊，也許你並不知道男人與男人交媾，亦是可以懷孕產子的！須知我的兩位上主也有著這般經歷！”——各位老爺，你們倒是聽聽這算什麼異端邪說！這明明是不可能的事，可是他後來又補充了許多關於那所謂的“兩位上主交媾生子”的細節，說得煞有介事，著實把我們的公爵嚇得不輕，而只好哀求他給自己最後一點點仁慈！可這魔鬼又怎麼會答應呢？只會極盡凌虐之能事罷了！最後他將公爵的屁股高高抬起，說是將精液灌進這獵物體內也不為過！而那終於使公爵哭泣起來，模糊之中只得胡言亂語著：“仁慈的上帝啊，我竟是不得不產下這異教徒的孽種了嗎！”那異教徒見狀難免是更加得意忘形，對公爵說：“一點不錯，你是多麼幸運啊！大家得知這等神跡以後必定都要吃驚的！”公爵聽了這話更加是痛苦不堪，而那異教徒還意猶未盡的繼續著這淫行，直到公爵昏迷過去！之後公爵終於痛哭失聲，但又因為顧慮重重而不敢將此事告知他人！唉！這不幸的人之後還心神不寧，寢食不安了好久，據說還嘔吐了好幾次，生怕什麼不祥征兆要出現呢！
> 
>  
> 
> 我們已經提過那誘騙了公爵的、邪惡的異教徒。各位老爺，要是你們認為這就是我們的公爵與他的全部糾葛，那便是大錯特錯了！那從東方來的異教徒還有一個兒子，當時并未隨父親來到法國，可是最後卻也進了公爵的房間！真是荒唐至極了！而這事還不得不從阿基坦公爵與他父親數年前去異邦遊玩說起。阿基坦公爵與他的父親去異國遊玩之時並未帶上他的母親，女眷也都留在城中，原因正是阿基坦公爵那邪惡的母舅表面說擔心妹妹舟車勞頓，身體不適，故不願意他的妹妹一同前往，而他自己也答應留在城中照顧她，暗地裡卻是與這些人說：“你們到了異國之地必定是要去尋歡作樂的！家中女眷若是一同前去，豈不是只會敗壞興致！”而他們聽了這話，居然紛紛點頭稱是，也不知道這生性狡猾的老千打的是什麼個如意算盤！而阿基坦公爵一行到了異邦之地自然也如他的母舅所說，四處遊玩，好不快活。據說阿基坦公爵曾領著他們前去尋花問柳，而他自己卻不曾走入脂粉叢中，但我們卻不能以為這是因他的邪惡本性有所收斂：他不與其他人一同淫樂的原因，不過是他當時最喜歡的不是別人，正是自己的親生父親罷了！還有人說，在他人享樂之時，阿基坦公爵就在一邊與自己的父親交歡，而他的父親竟然也不曾拒絕！唉！我的朋友之前已講述過阿基坦公爵是多麼邪惡，而對於這世上一切罪惡的化身而言，犯下亂倫之罪又算得上什麼大事呢？而大抵正是在這期間，阿基坦公爵結識了一位當地王公，而這正是當年誘騙了公爵的那異教徒的兒子！這瀆神者和異教徒之間竟也十分投契，無話不談。有人說那異邦人尋歡作樂之時，阿基坦公爵就在旁邊饒有興致地看著他們享樂；也有人說阿基坦公爵是在那異邦人面前跟自己的父親交媾，讓他的這位狐朋狗友看著這罪行！當時的真實情況我們不得而知，可毫無疑問的是這瀆神者和異教徒這般沆瀣一氣，就絕不會有什麼好事發生！之後那異邦人來到法國遊玩，阿基坦公爵自然也是十分愉快，也一樣盡了地主之誼，宴請賓客。可是，各位老爺，這異邦人進了我們的公爵的房間並非那邪惡的阿基坦公爵的傑作，卻是瑪爾維娜與我們公爵的心腹，那府上的牽馬駕車的亞森特一同干的好事！也不知道這一開始是公爵，是那狡猾的瑪爾維娜，抑或是那心懷鬼胎的亞森特的主意！瑪爾維娜先是參加了阿基坦公爵為宴請那異邦人舉行的宴會，認識了那異邦人之後不久，她便在此人空閒之時，以帶他遊玩為由，將他帶到那車夫等候之地。他們就這麼裡應外合的，將那異邦人不動聲色的帶到了我們的公爵府上！唉！想必我們的公爵也不會想到，正是這異邦人最後令自己喪了命！
> 
>  
> 
> 話說那異鄉人終於到了公爵府上以後，也一樣是順理成章的被帶到了公爵的房間門前，而公爵已經在那裡等候了。我們的公爵先是為這位客人斟了酒，相談甚歡。這麼幾杯下去，兩個人都有些許醉意了，這異鄉人的手指就伸了過去托起公爵的下頜與他說道：“尊貴的先生啊！您指使那位夫人和您的車夫把我帶到這裡來，想必不只是為了讓我與您一同飲酒的！”而我們的公爵既不做肯定回答，卻也不作任何否認，而後這異鄉人便把臉湊了過去，意慾親吻這眼前的情人，卻被公爵的手擋了回去；公爵先是捂著他的嘴，在他還未來得及疑惑之時，又放開手，過去親吻那異鄉人，又輕輕咬他的嘴唇，調笑之間他們還互相親吻了身體各處，好不快活呢！眾所周知，我們的公爵總是喜愛擁有巨大陽具的情人，之前我們提及的阿基坦公爵與布列塔尼大公均如是——可是這異鄉人的胯下器物就是我們的公爵看了也都要驚訝不已，它全長十五法吋，周長八，說那是惡魔的利刃也不為過！而那上面凸起的斑點還顯出血色，更是令其猙獰萬分！而公爵看著這如同惡魔的利刃一樣可怖的陽具，難免要生出恐懼之情——可是在那異鄉人看來，這神情怕是只會令他愈發情慾高漲罷了！故事說到這裡，想必各位老爺都已明白事情真相——我們的公爵在當時又豈能不明白呢？怕是他也被淫慾沖昏了頭腦，而只想讓那異鄉人以他的陽具滿足他了！“尊貴的人啊！你看著它的神情真是如純潔的少女一樣可愛！”這異鄉人說。我們的公爵聽了以後既是羞恥卻又興奮，更加覺得饑渴難耐。他先是用手取悅著這異鄉人的陽具，而在對方說想要使用他的嘴那時，公爵便免不了有些忐忑：“我從未見過這樣的惡魔！”公爵說，而後又仿佛終於下了決心似的將那物事盡力納入口中。這異鄉人滿足地大笑起來，說，“勇敢的少女啊！妳竟想要降服它，那我就必然要對妳致以敬意了！”他說著就按著公爵的頭進入得更深，而這個異鄉人在這時候竟扯下自己的纏頭，將其扣在公爵的頭上！可是那時候公爵怕是幾近窒息，也已經顧不得這異鄉人對他做什麼了！然後這異鄉人便令公爵躺下去，先是用嘴去取悅公爵那勃起的陽物，而當他聽到公爵喜悅的叫聲的時候，就乾脆用舌頭去探索那林間小路，這麼一輪下來公爵更是慾火焚身，只好哀求著讓他滿足自己了！“美麗的少女啊，妳的神殿確實是美妙絕倫！我已心甘情願的在這聖殿里，在妳面前投降了！”那異鄉人說。公爵哭叫著，完全沉浸在這淫行帶來的快樂之中，任由這異鄉人在他體內和身上射精，而他自己也多次攀上極樂。而當公爵已是筋疲力盡之時，這異鄉人便把落在公爵身上的濁液抹到他身體各處，而當他意猶未盡的愛撫著公爵的乳頭，將精液抹在那上面，並用嘴唇和牙齒在那上面肆虐的時候公爵驚叫一聲，又一次射精了！各位老爺，這麼一來，這對父子就都已上了公爵的床榻——真是走遍了整個世界，都難以找到比這來得更加荒唐的事了！

**Author's Note:**

> 公爵=堅戰。主教=毗濕摩。異教徒=德羅納。阿基坦公爵=難敵。異鄉人=馬嘶。


End file.
